King game shenanigans
by Villain-Type-Girl
Summary: It seems the first strings member unwind themselves with a dare game called Kings game. A little bit of crazy and cruel comes along with the game especially for Sawamura who gets a cruel dare.


After a long day of practice Sawamura wiped his brows while everyone else panted from the extensive training they all had. Some of the first string members said their goodnights leaving a handful of guys left on the field cleaning up.

Miyuki grabbed his bag from the ground as he started to leave before another male came up to him making him stop. "Miyuki! Hold up!" The catcher stopped and smirked at his friend.

"What do you need Kuramochi?" The two second years were left talking while the first years were left to their own until Miyuki and Kuramochi come walking to the dugout and stood there looking at who was left.

"I thought you left already!" Sawamura pointed to Miyuki as the other laughed and coughed into his hand.

"No, Kuramochi and I were talking and how about a few rounds of Kings game?" Everyone except the two second years were confused to what a kings game was. Stopping their own things they looked at each other and looked at Miyuki for any more details.

"Uh, excuse me. What's a Kings game?" Haruichi said raising his hand as he stood from the bench holding his bat.

"Its like truth or dare but with a twist! You pull sticks and whoever has the 'king' calls out two numbers and the people who get called have to do whatever the king says." Kuramochi grinned and put his arm around Miyuki looking at everyone. Everything was silent save for a few crickets in the distance as everyone started thinking about playing such a daring game.

"I'll play!" Sawamura raised his voice breaking the silence bending down grabbing his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Looking to everyone else he scanned their faces and smiled to them giving them a thumbs up. "It will be fun! Come on we have to do something fun!" The male added and walked to his roommate and catcher.

Movement was heard and some shuffling in the background. "I'll do it." As the voice come out of the mouth of Furuya, he came out of the dark and looked at Sawamura and Miyuki.

"Really!? Haha!" Miyuki laughed at the stoic pitcher.

Soon everyone else agreed and walked out of the field to take their showers they desperately needed.

"Ok I got the sticks! Lets play!" Kuramochi exclaimed and set the cup of sticks in the middle of the circle.

As everyone dove to get a stick they all looked at their own and some frowned while others kept a emotionaless face. As each one looked at their numbers one of them stood up and put their stick in the air.

"I get to be king first!" Jun yelled and held the stick up high for everyone to see. As he sat back down Jun scratched the patch if hair on his chin and looked around the room grinning.

"2 has to go to one of the girls and snag a dress from them. 5 has to lick my shoes." As Jun said his dares two people got up looking horrified.

Haruichi blushed as he went off to find one of the managers or any girl he first see's. Kuramochi bent down on all fours in front of Jun and opened his mouth to lick the outfielders shoe making a face in pure disgust.

Few minutes after the deed was done of the shoes Kuramochi sat back down in his spot in the circle and crossed his arms glaring at the other male. Haruichi came in with a bang at the door looking red as a beet, he stumbled down and sat in his spot looking at the ground while everyone laughed and eventually calmed down.

"Ok everyone put your sticks back!" Jun yelled as they followed his words. "Now.. Go!"

As the sticks were being picked Haruichi took off the dress he had to wear and gently set it down by the wall and got his stick.

"Who's king?" Kuramochi asked setting his own stick on his lap looking around to see no one making a face.

"I am." All eyes traveled towards the low voice and saw Chris holding the red dotted stick in the air. Chris looked around the room and made eye contact with every single person making their spines tingle from what the senior was thinking about.

"8 I dare you to do a handstand for 5 minutes and 3 I want you to prank call the coach." Jun and Furuya gulped from his words as Furuya got up and got into position to do a handstand. Jun took his phone out and dialed the coaches phone.

The guys all laughed at the turn of events and had fun until Kuramochi got king after a few more rounds.

"4 has to kiss 1 on the lips and has to sit in his lap for the rest of the time." His grin never faltered but grew as Sawamura got up from next to him and walked over to miyuki who sat next to Ryousuke across from them. There were some cat calls coming from some of the guys as the male sat in the catchers lap with a beet red face.

Silence fell into the room once again as the two stared at each other with fear or teasing. "Come on!" One of the guys yelled as Miyuki smirked placing his hand on the back of the pitchers neck bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss that slowly turned hot. Sawamura was gripping Miyuki's shirt trembling with a concentrated look on his face while Miyuki place his other hand on the others hip.

"I knew it!" Kuramochi laughed as the two males kept kissing and rolled on the ground holding his stomach from lauging.

Miyuki stopped the kiss after what felt like forever to Sawamura and smiled at him. The other blushed and turned his body around nervously looking around at everyone with a sheepish look. Placing his hands on Sawamura's waist he hugged the male and placed his chin on Sawamura's shoulder.

"What! I-it's not like I-i liked it or a-anything!" Sawamura said loudly and crossed his arms hearing laughter around him that filled the room.

"Hey Eijun, we knew you liked him." One said.

"It was kind of obvious." Another said making one blush and the other smirk.

"Ok everyone one more round and then we leave!" Yuki announced placing his stick back in the cup as everyone did the same.

After the game was over Miyuki grabbed Sawamura's wrist dragging the male away from his roommates as they were heading to the dorm; They walked the other way towards the field in privacy.

"Hey Sawamura." Miyuki spoke with no teasing in it.

"Y-yeah Miyuki?" The first year looked into the other males eyes and stood still from a unknown feeling spreading down his spine.

"I like you." Miyuki said with a straight face taking his hand out of his pocket grabbing Sawamura's chin and bringing his face closer.

Sawamura blinked at the confession and flushed staring wide eyed at his catcher. "U-uh." He couldn't speak since nothing came out of his mouth and clenched his hands biting his lip from the frustration of his thoughts. Sawamura liked the catcher more than he should but could not talk because it was like the male in front of him caught his tongue and waved it in front of him.

Closing his eyes, Miyuki took this as an invitation to kiss Sawamura.

Giving in he closed the gap and smirked into it as the other completely melted into his grasp. The younger male took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Miyuki's neck making the other wrap his own arms around Sawmura's waist bringing them closer as they kissed.

"Well that says a lot~" Miyuki smirked breaking the kiss patting Sawamura on the head. "Thank you for the kiss Eijun~" He finished and walked away waving his hand while the other clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Idiot! I like you too!" Miyuki laughed and continued on walking back to his dorm after a hard day of training and fun.


End file.
